Tightrope
|year = 2010 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 2 |dg = Female (♀) |mode = Solo |pc = Red |gc = Burnt Orange |pictos = 99 |nowc = Tightrope |perf = Céline Rotsen}}"Tightrope (Solo Version)" by Janelle Monáe is featured on Just Dance 3. Appearance of the Dancer The coach has short blue-black hair covered by a red-orange beret. She wears a navy blue jacket with orange collars over a red long-sleeved shirt, as well as a pair of orange sailor pants, blue socks and black shoes. At the end of the song, the coach breaks into a flock of birds which are in her clothing colours. In the remake, her face is no longer visible. Background The background takes place up in the sky, with power lines, clouds, and "Tight Rope" written in a circle. When the dancer raises both hands up, the circle expands for a short period of time. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Pump up your right arm four times. Gold Move 2: Make a wave with your right arm raised. TightropeGM1.png|Gold Move 1 TightropeGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Tightrope (Solo Version) appears in the following Mashups: * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Trivia *The version that this song is using is its solo version, meaning that Big Boi's part isn't in the song. *On ''Just Dance 3'', the a-accent above a in "Monáe" is missing in her name (so it looks like Janelle Monae ''in-game). * There is a photo showing some of the Beta Elements for ''Just Dance 3 and a part of the photo shows this track. The beta background shows the blue circle contains the words "Only 50¢ per Dance" instead of "Fly Away". Also, there was a ribbon-like line above the dancer reading: "Quick-Dry Formula". * In the Just Dance Now files for I Was Made For Lovin' You, there is an unused pictogram that looks like one of the pictograms from this song. * In the Dancer Selection screen, the dancer does different poses on different consoles. On the Xbox, she is standing straight up and she is tipping her hat to the side with her left hand, while on the Wii and PS3, she is doing the same pose that she is doing in the song bubble. * In the pictograms sprite, there is an unfinished pictogram composed of a wavy line. * In the Just Dance Now remake, the coach's facial features can be seen for a second while she enters the background. Gallery pajamamaklady.png|''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' Tightrope.jpg|''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' (Placeholder Remake) TightropeMenu.png|''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' on the Just Dance 3 menu TightropeAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 62.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games tughtggfve.PNG|Background tightrope pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms unfinishedtightropewave.png|Unfinished Move iZ3gN9a.png Videos File:Janelle Monáe - Tightrope -feat. Big Boi- (Video) File:Tightrope_-_Janelle_Mon%C3%A1e_(Solo_Version)_Just_Dance_3 Just Dance Now - Tightrope - Janelle Monáe References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2010s Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016